


Loud - A Malec drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, POV Outsider, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: Magnus loved it when things were noisy, when people around him were loud and laughing, everyone chattering away and no one listeningAlec loved the quiet, the silence that greeted him after everyone went to bed at the Institute and he was free to just walk into the library and readBut what happens when Alec meets Magnus, and sparks fly? Read on and find out.A malec drabble on the random word prompt - Loud
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Kudos: 22





	Loud - A Malec drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different style of writing, and i tried my best. I hope you like it.

Magnus loved it when things were noisy, when people around him were loud and laughing, everyone chattering away and no one listening. That was why he loved hosting parties so much, because it gave him a sense of being able to just dissolve into the noise, an outlet to pour out his self-doubts and just live in the moment. He loved having loud yelling matches with the warlocks he had known for centuries, playing the music at top volume even when he was alone and it was well past three in the morning, and dancing along to some of the songs with chairman meow in his arms.  
  
Alec loved the quiet, the silence that greeted him after everyone went to bed at the Institute and he was free to just walk into the library and read. He loved the silent communication he had with his siblings when they were on a stakeout for demon activity, when they were planning their attack together, and when they were forced to sit with Marsye and Robert at the dining table for lunch.  
  
When Magnus met Alec, Magnus was struck the most by how captivating he found Alec, whose every action screamed of silence and peace, who would never raise his voice, no matter how exasperating Jace was acting, who loved to talk to Magnus quietly in their loft, every moment with him becoming all the more precious by the soft tone in which he called out his name. And he realised that sometimes, when everyone was always being so loud, perhaps it was nice to be soft too.  
  
When Alec met Magnus, Alec was captured by the loud boisterous way Magnus attended to everything, the sure confident way he spoke to Alec, and the way Magnus would sing even the most embarassing song loudly from the balcony of their loft. And he realised that in a life filled with quiet conversations, sometimes it was nice to be loud too.  
  
Then, when Magnus broke up with Alec, Magnus still held parties at his home, still visited bars just to party the night away and drown his sadness in the noise, like he had always done till then, but he found that no matter how loud and noisy his surroundings were, he was desperately longing for the peace Alec gave him. The parties no longer gave him any joy, the noise no longer reached him, and all was quiet to him as his heart slowly broke apart.  
  
When Magnus broke up with Alec, Alec still got up at night to go read in the library in the quiet of the night, though the reason for his nightly excursions was that he could no longer sleep alone. Alec still had those silent conversations with his siblings, about training, about fighting techniques, about the prejudiced thoughts of their parents, but he could also sense how worried they were about him. Because, though he tried to get back into his daily life filled with quiet soft words, he longed for the excitement Magnus brought him. Now, though he was surrounded by silence, it was no longer a comforting shroud shielding him from the world, but was a loud, deafening silence that mirrored the screams of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave kudos and comments as well as a new word prompt if you would like me to explore it. The word can be anything.


End file.
